(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for lifting the dermis of a patient's face and more particularly, to an arcing technique for injecting fillers into the dermis of a patient.
(2) Description of Related Art
Facial lifts or treatments are a relatively recent phenomenon. Such techniques or treatments are often used in cosmetic procedures to decrease wrinkles and the appearance of aging. As can be appreciated, a variety of techniques have been marketed and implemented to treat the appearance of aging.
For example, fillers are often used to add volume to a patient's face. More specifically, facial fillers are commonly injected into the nasolabial folds (NLFs) in the face, which increasingly deepen upon aging. To prevent the deepening of the NLF, the technique fills the NLF with a volumizer to correct the loss of midface volume.
There are many techniques for injecting dermal fillers; serial puncture, linear threading, crosshatching, and fanning, to name a few. While these techniques are useful in their own right, they tend to be less permanent as the filler is absorbed by the body and needs replacement. Further, such techniques do nothing to provide a lasting support or column structure underneath the skin to support the skin.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a technique for lifting a patient's face that provides a lasting and supportive effect.